


Dead End

by kiboutozetsubou



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, mirai nikki au, mirai nikki spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiboutozetsubou/pseuds/kiboutozetsubou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen students of Hope's Peak Academy are selected to participate in a Survival Game. The winner will be given dominion over the universe itself, the power of God - or, so they believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead End

**Author's Note:**

> because i have an unfortunate habit of starting new projects when i still have 700 other fics to write, here's the latest thing im working on! the prologue is just a SUPER SHORT introduction but starting chapter one it will be normal length.
> 
> oh, and this is a mirai nikki au, so obviously there are spoilers galore. actually this entire prologue is just one giant spoiler for mirai nikki, so please don't read if you plan on watching it!!!!! if you haven't seen it and don't plan to, you can still read it. this chapter might be a bit confusing to you in that case, but everything will be explained in due time.

“I love you.”

_Bang!_

Nagito Komaeda watches the lifeless body of Hajime Hinata slump to the floor, his last words still ringing in his ears. Expressionless, he tosses the gun aside and raises his eyes to the heavens.

“It’s over,” he says.

The scenery around him dissolves instantaneously the moment the gun hits the floor. He’s standing before a gigantic empty throne in an expanse of empty grey space.

His clothes are gone, replaced with a black cloak. He stares down at himself and says, “I am God,” to no one, because no one is left.

Silence answers him. He lifts his face and closes his eyes, feels power and energy coursing through him.

Bring him back, he thinks with all of his might. Bring him back, and together we can fix everything.

When he opens his eyes, he’s still alone.

“No.” His whisper is lost into the void. The throne before him stares mockingly back at him.

She’s gone now, but even in death, she torments him.

“Bring him back,” he commands the throne. Commands himself. “Bring him back. Bring him back.” 

Still, nothing happens.

The nothingness stretches on. The answering silence is deafening.

His mantra continues until his voice cracks with a hysterical edge.

“Bring him _back_ —oh, no.” 

He stops and looks down at his hands. Outstretched, shaking palms, and in them coursing a power whose nature he only now begins to understand.

He starts to laugh, high-pitched and mirthless and deranged.

“So that’s it then!” he shouts. “Oh, Junko-sama, I should have known! I have to commend you. This is the ultimate despair.” 

He looks down at his hands now and they’re wet with red red blood. He shuts his eyes, unable to look at them, unable to look at anything else. 

He stays like that for some time. The world is gone and time means nothing, so it could be minutes or years that he stands before the throne, arms outstretched and eyes closed, the serene expression of the dead on his face.

Finally, he opens his eyes. “Let’s try again,” he says.

And everything vanishes. 


End file.
